leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tear of the Goddess
Classic= |-|Quick Charge= * 250 mana = * |From Awe: 250 (1/9) 27.78}} more efficient mana = ** Total Gold Value = * 1000 mana = * |From Awe: 1000 (1/9) 111.11}} more efficient mana = ** Total Gold Value = * |From Awe: 10% of your mana refunded amplifies the amount of mana you can spend on abilities by (1/0.9 11.11%).}} more efficient mana (for every ) = * %|From Awe: 10% of your mana refunded amplifies the effectiveness of mana regeneration by (1/0.9 11.11%).}} more efficient mana regeneration (for every ) = * is gold efficient at no 0 mana charge. * is gold efficient when fully stacked. * Because of mana refund, efficiency is further increased by |+15.55}} for every 100 mana obtained from other sources, and by |+55.55}} for every 100% mana regeneration obtained from other sources. }} Background Few are fortunate enough to come across the tears of the very goddess who created our world... but those who are lucky enough to acquire a Tear of the Goddess may take pleasure in a significant boost of mana points and mana points regeneration. Notes * When gaining maximum mana from , you preserves your . * Selling and its upgrades removes the bonus mana. There is a small window of time during which or related items can be re-bought while still retaining the bonus mana stacks. In addition, while any or related item is held, the bonus mana stacks are retained, even if the original item used to gain the stacks is sold. * on requires mana expenditure in order to charge, making it impossible for manaless champions to charge it. Strategy * is an ideal item for champions with low cooldown abilities such as , , , and . ** It is a good item for champions with abilities that have an upkeep cost like or . ** Using abilities at the fountain can be used to charge the passive while mana is quickly regained. is the only champion in the game who is unable to charge without an enemy target (factoring only basic abilities). * combines excellently with champions with spammable abilities or abilities with low costs that constantly consume mana (e.g. or ), ideally bringing a fully filled at the 20 minute mark. Trivia * found the item in a Shuriman tomb and was attacked by Void creatures when he took it from its original place. * Assuming a charge is gained every 4 seconds, the 750 mana charge takes 12 minutes and 30 seconds to max. * The version is also used on the Crystal Scar during Rotating Game Modes. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Patch History Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ;V9.6 * Can now only purchase one item. ;V8.9 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Mana cost refund reduced to from . * When gaining maximum mana from , now preserves the , instead of restoring the same amount of maximum mana gained. ;V8.1 * Mana Charge no longer triggers on abilities without a mana cost. * Mana Charge tooltip updated to "for each mana expenditure" from "for each spell cast or mana expenditure". ;V7.21 * Mana Charge cooldown changed to 3 times per 12 seconds from 2 times per 8 seconds. * Pinging the item will now display how many charges you have. ;V7.10 * Howling Abyss ** Grants +6 maximum mana from 4 on spell cast or mana expenditure. ;V6.9 * Mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 25%. * Refunds . ;V6.3 * Crystal Scar version disabled. ;V5.22 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ;V4.20 *Recipe cost increased to from . **Total cost increased to from . *Mana regeneration changed to +25% of base mana regeneration from +6 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.3 * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 6 from 7. * Unique Passive - Mana Charge ** On top of its previous effects, now gains 1 mana automatically every 8 seconds (6 seconds on Crystal Scar). ;V3.9 * Unique Passive - Mana Charge ** Cooldown per charge increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Updated the tooltip to clarify its actual functionality. ;V3.8 * Map-specific version added for Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.152 * New recipe: + * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Base mana reduced to 250 from 350. * Passive changed: ** Champions may now gain stacks whenever they spend mana in addition to on ability use. ** Maximum bonus mana reduced to 750 from 1000. ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. ;V1.0.0.127 * , , and now display their current bonus mana again. ;V1.0.0.123 * Now displays your unique bonus mana in its tooltip. ;V1.0.0.100 * Recipe changed: Now requires + + * +350 Mana. * +7 Mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Used in new item recipe: . ;V1.0.0.82 * Bonus mana cap increased to 1000 from 600. ;V0.9.25.21 * Reduced maximum mana cap to 600 from 750. ;V0.9.22.16 * Added a maximum cap of 750 bonus mana. * Clarified the tooltip. ;V0.8.22.115 * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). ;Alpha Week 7 * Fixed an issue with Teleport Home and . * Fixed a bug where it was not working properly. * Fixed a bug that caused you to lose the bonus mana when upgrading to . }} References cs:Tear of the Goddess de:Träne der Göttin es:Lágrima de la Diosa fr:Larme de la Déesse pl:Łza Bogini ru:Tear of the Goddess zh:女神之淚 Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items